The present invention relates generally to overload apparatus where the output is disengaged from the input in the event of reaching a predetermined overload torque level, particularly, in its preferred form to an overload clutch, and specifically, in its most preferred form to an overload single position clutch.
It is often desirable to provide overload relief in the event that a predetermined torque level is reached when transferring power between an input and an output. Furthermore, it is often desired to provide a clutching action between the input and the output to selectively rotatably relate the input and output together. Further, it is often desired that the input always comes to the same degree(s) of registry for rotation of the output. The present invention in its most preferred form accomplishes all three of these functions in a single unit which is advantageous over prior apparatus which accomplished one or more of these functions. Specifically, such prior apparatus were generally of a complicated nature which were relatively expensive to manufacture, assemble, and service, encountered interface backlash problems, and were otherwise disadvantageous.